1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic paper and more particularly relates to controlling applications associated with electronic paper by intentionally bending the electronic paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic paper, or e-paper, is an exciting new technology that combines the flexibility of paper with the advantages of electronic displays. Electronic paper is typically made of a material that is flexible, light weight, and thin and can display electronically generated information. Electronic paper is a display that can be bent, rolled up and even twisted while still displaying crisp images and text. Electronic paper combines many of the desired features of traditional paper with an ability to update what is displayed on the electronic paper electronically. In addition, electronic paper has the advantage over conventional paper in that it can be reused over and over again.
Electronic paper can be used in many applications. For example, electronic paper may be used to produce very thin and portable signage. Electronic paper may be sewn in with clothing to display advertising, personal messages, or other information. Electronic paper might even be used to create a portable video display to be worn on a wrist—maybe even to display plays diagramed by a coach for a football quarterback.
One type of electronic paper comprises a thin plastic sheet with millions of small beads imbedded in the plastic which are similar to toner particles. The beads are each contained in an oil-filled cavity and can move within the cavity. The beads respond to an electric field and rotate so that a dark side of the bead is near the surface of the electronic paper for one type of charge or so that a light side is near the surface for the opposite charge. This type of paper can be passed through a special printer or similar device to create a display. The electronic paper can be reused over and over again by simply re-printing using the special printer. This type of electronic paper can be thought of as a passive electronic paper.
Another type of electronic paper that is receiving much more attention than the passive electronic paper may be termed active electronic paper. This active electronic paper (hereinafter “electronic paper”) is controlled more like a traditional display by communicating data to the electronic paper. One method of creating active electronic paper involves use of a stainless steel foil topped with a thin layer of circuits to control a layer of electronic ink. A processor or circuits used to control the electronic paper may be in a computer or may be embedded on the electronic paper. Connection to the electronic paper may be wired or wireless.
Controlling a display or application generating a display on electronic paper, however, is a problem. Controlling an application generating a display on electronic paper may be burdensome using traditional input devices such as a keyboard, mouse, or other device traditionally used with a computer. The use of such devices defeats some of the portability advantages of electronic paper.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method for controlling an application associated with a display on electronic paper by detecting intentional bending of the electronic paper at specified locations. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would allow a user to bend electronic paper at various pre-defined locations to control an application that uses the electronic paper as a display. A user may bend a sheet of electronic paper in one location to bring up a menu or in another location to scroll the screen, or in another location to move a cursor—thus avoiding a need to control an application via a keyboard, a mouse, or other input device.